Czego pragną kobiety
by die Otter
Summary: Praca nad sprawą nawiedzonej fabryki staje się znacznie trudniejsza, kiedy we wszystko wtrąca się Trickster, zamieniając Deana w kobietę.


**A/N Tekst powstał na potrzeby wymiany „Jeźdźcy Fanfiction" na Forum Literackim Mirriel jako niespodzianka do życzenia almy92.**  
 **Betowały SzmaragDrac i Tina Latawiec**

* * *

 **Czego pragną kobiety**

— No i co, Deano, starzejemy się? Tracimy swój męski wdzięk i tak dalej? — zakpił Trickster, po raz kolejny umknąwszy przed atakiem łowcy.

— Chciałbyś — prychnął starszy Winchester w odpowiedzi. — Mój męski wdzięk jest jak najbardziej w porządku. Każda laska mnie pragnie i nie muszę używać do tego magii jak niektórzy tu obecni — odgryzł się.

Trickster wybuchnął śmiechem.

— Myślę, że czas najwyższy, żebyś przekonał się, czego naprawdę pragnie każda laska. Pamiętaj, wiedza wyzwala i te pe, i te de! Miło było, chłopaki, ale zaczynam się nudzić. Może czas zmienić scenerię i na przykład zamienić wieżę Eiffla w wieżę z czekolady? — To powiedziawszy, znikł w rozbłysku jaskrawego światła, które na moment oślepiło braci.

Kiedy wciąż mrugając, by pozbyć się mroczków przed oczyma, łowcy podnieśli się ziemi, Sam spojrzał na Deana i zamarł.

— No ładnie — zachichotał po chwili, wciąż wpatrując się w brata szeroko otwartymi oczami.

— Co ładnie? Co ten dupek tym razem... — starszy Winchester urwał na brzmienie własnego głosu. Powoli opuścił wzrok, by spojrzeć na swoją klatkę piersiową, zamrugał, zacisnął na moment powieki, uniósł je ponownie i zaklął głośno.

— Trickster ma przerąbane! — oznajmił.

Sam nadal nie przestawał się śmiać.

— Wiesz, w tej wersji to nie brzmi zbyt groźnie — zakpił.

— Zamknij się i daj mi lusterko!

— A skąd przypuszczenie, że mam przy sobie lusterko? To nie ja tu jestem dziewczyną! — kontynuował bezlitośnie Sam, jednak po chwili wyjął z kieszeni telefon i włączył przednią kamerkę. — Proszę, siostrzyczko. — Prawdopodobnie tylko szok, w jakim znajdował się nadal Dean po zaklęciu, uchronił go przed oberwaniem w zęby.

Dean ujął urządzenie i powoli skierował je na siebie. Przez moment przyglądał się swojej delikatniejszej, lecz nadal piegowatej twarzy, otoczonej znacznie dłuższymi niż dotąd włosami, po czym on też wyszczerzył zęby.

— Ale przyznasz, Sammy, że niezła ze mnie laska?

Sam tylko potrząsnął głową.

— No dobra, jak to odkręcić — mruknął Dean, poważniejąc. — Myślisz, że z tą wieżą Eiffla to tak serio? Mamy jechać za nim do Paryża?

Młodszy Winchester zastanawiał się przez chwilę.

— Nie wiem, ale to już problem francuskich łowców. Dla ciebie sprawa jest prosta.

— To znaczy? Jakoś nie zauważyłem — prychnął Dean z irytacją, ponownie łypiąc na swój nowo zyskany biust. — Chociaż w sumie może nie jest aż tak źle...

— Kretyn — podsumował go brat.

— Miło mi, Dean jestem — odgryzł się starszy Winchester bez namysłu.

— Chyba Deanna?… Dobra, dobra, już się zamykam. Słuchaj, Trickster powiedział przecież wyraźnie: masz się dowiedzieć, czego kobiety pragną najbardziej. Wtedy zostaniesz wyzwolony z zaklęcia — wyjaśnił litościwie.

— Tylko tyle? — zdziwił się Dean. — No dobra, to przecież proste. Czego one mogą pragnąć, Sam? Ciuchów? Kosmetyków? Fryzjera?

Sam wzruszył ramionami.

— No nie wiem, czy to jest takie proste. Ale może coś w tym jest. Każda kobieta chyba chce być piękna i podobać się innym, nie? Nie zaszkodzi spróbować.

— Sugerujesz, że jeszcze nie jestem piękna? — zażartował Dean, wyraźnie nadal stosunkowo mało przejęty swoją sytuacją. — No dobra, to wróćmy do sprawy i pozbądźmy się tego ducha z fabryki, skoro Trickstera mamy chwilowo z głowy, a jutro rano ruszamy na zakupy.

— My? — zdziwił się Sam.

— A co, kto mi doradzi, w czym najlepiej wygląda mój tyłek? Przecież sam go nie widzę! — oburzył się Dean.

— Wiesz, podobno po to właśnie w przymierzalniach wiesza się lustra. — Młodszy Winchester nie wyglądał na zachwyconego perspektywą wspólnych zakupów. — A swoją drogą, to zadziwiasz mnie — odezwał się po chwili. — Spodziewałem się raczej, że będziesz panikował i zrobisz wszystko, żeby odwrócić zaklęcie jak najszybciej.

Dean wyszczerzył zęby w swoim najbardziej łobuzerskim uśmiechu.

— No co ty, Sammy? Daj mi choć tę jedną noc, mam ochotę poeksperymentować!

Sam tylko z dezaprobatą pokręcił głową.

* * *

Po zapadnięciu zmroku udali się do nawiedzonej fabryki w poszukiwaniu ducha lub jakiejkolwiek wskazówki co do tego, kto mógłby nim być. Nie przewidzieli tylko tego, że budynek nawiedzony jest nie przez jedną osobę, lecz aż trzy. W efekcie musieli salwować się ucieczką, podczas której Sam ze zdziwieniem zauważył, że po raz pierwszy w życiu Dean biegnie wolniej od niego.

— Nóżki jeszcze krótsze niż zazwyczaj, co? — zakpił, gdy bezpiecznie siedzieli już w impali.

Dean rzucił mu pytające spojrzenie, a dopiero po chwili skrzywił się, spuścił wzrok i niechętnie wyznał:

— Nie sądziłem, że z nimi aż tak niewygodnie się biega.

Tym razem to Samowi zajęło kilka sekund, nim odgadł, co ma na myśli jego brat (a może też siostra?).

— Ej, stary — zachichotał. — Jeśli mamy tam wrócić, to chyba potrzebujesz stanika.

— Zamknij się. — Dean nie wyglądał na specjalnie zachwyconego tym pomysłem. — Tym, czego potrzebuję w tej chwili, jest burger, piwo i szarlotka.

— Tylko uważaj, żeby ci nie poszło w cycki. — Tym razem Sam nie zdołał uchylić się od kuksańca. — Cholera, twoje łokcie nie były takie kościste, kiedy byłeś jeszcze facetem.

Dean posłał mu mordercze spojrzenie.

— Ja _jestem_ facetem, Sammy. I radzę ci, żebyś o tym nie zapominał.

Sam wzruszył ramionami.

— Dobra już, dobra, myślałem, że cię to bawi.

Litościwie powstrzymał się od komentarzy, kiedy Dean z przyzwyczajenia rozparł się po męsku na kanapie w przydrożnym barze, nieświadomy spojrzeń, jakie posyłali ponętnej szatynce, którą chwilowo był starszy Winchester, pozostali goście (a przynajmniej ich męska część, składająca się głównie z miejscowych pijaczków oraz kierowców tirów).

* * *

Wieczorem Sam zakopał się w researchu na temat fabryki, Dean zaś spędził jakąś godzinę na bezsensownym narzekaniu na wszystko wkoło, po czym położył się spać, skarżąc się na ból brzucha. Najwyraźniej jego nowy żołądek nie był tak odporny na śmieciowe jedzenie, którym go nakarmił, stwierdził Sam z rozbawieniem, patrząc, jak jego brat wierci się w łóżku.

— Cholera! — zaklął wreszcie Dean i usiadł z cierpiętniczą miną, odgarniając z twarzy włosy, nieprzyzwyczajony do ich długości.

Sam zatroskał się na moment.

— Jeśli nadal boli cię brzuch, to może ja jednak skoczę po miętę? — Polowali tym razem na obrzeżach miasta, dzięki czemu mieli taki luksus, jak całodobowe sklepy i centra handlowe otwarte do późna.

Dean potrząsnął jednak głową.

— To nie to, żołądek mi akurat już przeszedł — odparł niechętnie. — Nie dam rady spać na brzuchu! — poskarżył się markotnym tonem. — I jak ja niby mam zasnąć? Zawsze spałem na brzuchu, nie umiem inaczej!

Sam zmarszczył brwi.

— Jeśli to nie z powodu bólu brzucha, to dlaczego? Niewygodnie?

Dean pokiwał głową, spoglądając na swoją klatkę piersiową znacznie mniej entuzjastycznie niż wcześniej.

— Nigdy nie sądziłem, że duży biust to takie przekleństwo — wyznał z zawstydzeniem. — Naprawdę nie rozumiem, dlaczego niektóre laski same go sobie powiększają. Żeby się nam podobać? Serio, nie warto!

Młodszy Winchester wybuchnął śmiechem.

— Za samo powyższe stwierdzenie powinieneś już się uwolnić od tego czaru.

Ku jego zdziwieniu Dean tylko melancholijnie pokiwał głową, westchnął ciężko i położył się z powrotem — tym razem na boku. Wkrótce potem zasnął, a Sam, ku swej uldze, zauważył, że w wersji żeńskiej jego brat przynajmniej nie chrapał. Ta cała absurdalna sytuacja miała najwyraźniej swoje plusy.

* * *

Kolejnego ranka Dean był w równie markotnym humorze, a fakt, że miał przed sobą dzień zakupów i zabiegów upiększających, wcale nie poprawiał mu nastroju. Nim zatem zdążyli opuścić motel, bracia pokłócili się kilkakrotnie. Sam usiłował zaciskać zęby i powstrzymywać się od kąśliwych uwag. Odniósł bowiem wrażenie, że Dean stał się znacznie bardziej drażliwy niż wcześniej, zaś podniesiony głos i wyzwiska, nawet te rzucone na wpół żartobliwie, nie dawały takiej satysfakcji, gdy wymierzone były w kobietę, choćby była ona w rzeczywistości jego irytującym starszym bratem.

Ostatecznie Sam wykręcił się od zakupów, tłumacząc się koniecznością poszukiwania dalszych informacji na temat nawiedzonej fabryki w lokalnych bibliotekach, podwiózł więc tylko Deana do najbliższego centrum handlowego i odjechał impalą, pozostawiając brata na pastwę znudzonych o tak wczesnej porze dnia ekspedientek.

Nie minęło nawet pół godziny, gdy całkiem obiecującą rozmowę z bibliotekarką przerwał mu dzwonek telefonu. Rzuciwszy wymówkę o toalecie, wyszedł na zewnątrz i natychmiast oddzwonił do brata, choć powinien był się chyba spodziewać, że powód okaże się dość błahy.

– Sam, miałeś pojęcie, że staniki są TAKIE DROGIE? — wykrzyknął oburzony Dean po drugiej stronie. — Przecież to tylko dwa kawałki szmatki i trochę drutu, a kosztuje tyle, co jakieś dwadzieścia litrów benzyny!

— Dean, co ci za różnica, przecież i tak płacisz za to lewą kartą — syknął Sam do słuchawki, upewniwszy się najpierw, że nikt go nie słyszy. — A jak wrócisz do własnego ciała, to sprzedasz go na eBayu i jeszcze na tym zarobisz.

Ale Dean najwyraźniej potrzebował się wygadać i nie trafiały do niego logiczne argumenty.

— Poza tym nie wyobrażasz sobie nawet, jakie to jest niewygodne! Nie mam pojęcia, jak one mogą to nosić dzień w dzień. Przecież to uciska, uwiera i w ogóle…

— Może po prostu źle dobrałeś rozmiar? — wtrącił się Sam, usiłując zachować resztki rozsądku pomimo tematu rozmowy.

Ku jego zaskoczeniu Dean się rozłączył.

* * *

Kiedy Sam o umówionej porze zaparkował przed centrum handlowym, całkiem nie poznał swego brata. Dean rzeczywiście zrobił się na bóstwo. Miał idealnie — przynajmniej na tyle, na ile Sam się na tym znał — ułożone włosy, profesjonalny makijaż, a jego całkiem, jak się okazało, zgrabne kształty opinała krótka i obcisła zielona sukienka.

— Wow, ale z ciebie laska — rzucił ze szczerym podziwem na przywitanie brata. Dopiero po chwili dotarło do niego, że Dean ma bardzo nieszczęśliwą minę, a przede wszystkim — że jest nadal kobietą.

— Nie zadziałało? — stwierdził mało elokwentnie.

— Jak widać — odburknął starszy Winchester, wsiadając do impali i spychając przy tym brata z miejsca kierowcy.

— Tylko zdejmij te szpilki, jeśli zamierzasz prowadzić. — Sam nie mógł się powstrzymać od jeszcze jednej kąśliwej uwagi. — A więc nie chodzi o wygląd — podjął szybko, nie chcąc dostać wspomnianym butem. — Hmm, ale one przecież chyba nie stroją się tak tylko dla siebie?

— Ja myślę — przerwał mu Dean. — Te buty są jeszcze bardziej niewygodne od cyckonosza.

— Więc może chodzi jeszcze o to, żebyś się komuś spodobał? — kontynuował młodszy Winchester, ignorując uwagę brata.

— Nie sądzę — Dean wzruszył ramionami. — Podrywał mnie już ochroniarz, nic to nie dało, tylko ja mało co nie dałem mu w pysk.

— Oj, może podryw znudzonego lowelasa na służbie to po prostu nie to? Może ktoś musi naprawdę się w tobie zakochać?

Dean zastanawiał się przez chwilę.

— Kto wie, przecież one uwielbiają te wszystkie romansidła i tak dalej. No dobra, Sammy, kieckę już mam, wieczorem idę na podryw — stwierdził.

— No nie wiem, czy to jest dobry pomysł. Chcesz, żebym poszedł z tobą? Wiesz, tak dla bezpieczeństwa.

— Zwariowałeś? — Dean posłał bratu zirytowane spojrzenie. — W twoim towarzystwie na pewno nikt mnie nie zechce. No chyba że z litości…

— Dean, ja wiem, że ty potrafisz się sam obronić, ale wiesz, teraz sytuacja jest trochę inna. Jesteś taki jakby… eee… słabszy? – Brat spiorunował go wzrokiem, Sam natychmiast zmienił więc strategię. — No dobra, załóżmy, że kogoś poderwiesz…

— Załóżmy? Sammy, spójrz tylko na mnie, ja mam w sobie to coś! — Dean dumnie wyprężył biust i zamrugał zalotnie rzęsami, które młodszemu Winchesterowi wydały się doklejone. A przynajmniej jakoś sztucznie przedłużone.

Młodszy Winchester pokręcił głową z dezaprobatą i niewzruszony mówił dalej:

— No więc jak go już poderwiesz, to co dalej? Będziesz się całował z facetem? Albo i nie tylko całował?

Dean zastanawiał się przez chwilę.

— No co, wszystkiego trzeba kiedyś spróbować, nie? — Wyszczerzył zęby.

Sam odpowiedział cichym prychnięciem.

— Dziś rano wyrzuciłeś mnie z pokoju, kiedy chciałeś się przebrać — wytknął złośliwie.

Starszy Winchester wzruszył ramionami.

— Bo nie miałem stanika. Teraz już mam i nie będę musiał cię wyrzucać. A poza tym ty to przecież całkiem co innego.

Na szczęście dla obu braci dojechali do motelu, nim Sam zdążył coś jeszcze powiedzieć.

* * *

Zapadł wieczór. Sam siedział nad zrobionymi wcześniej notatkami dotyczącymi sprawy, usiłując nie przyznać się sam przed sobą, że z niepokojem oczekuje powrotu brata. Nie, Dean był dużym chłopcem (czy też właściwie dużą dziewczynką) i potrafił o siebie zadbać. To nic, że pewnie nie do końca zdawał sobie sprawę z pułapek, jakie czyhają na płeć piękną. Ale słyszał chyba o tabletkach gwałtu? Musiał słyszeć, w końcu tyle się o tym trąbi w telewizji... Sam potrząsnął głową i spróbował ponownie skupić się na artykule o wybuchu maszyny, który w latach sześćdziesiątych zabił trzech pracowników fabryki.

I nie, wcale nie udawał tylko zajętego, kiedy Dean nareszcie wrócił. A wrócił wcześniej, niż Sam się go spodziewał, do tego w nieco pomiętej sukience i cały czerwony ze złości.

— Co się stało? — spytał Sam, siląc się na obojętny ton.

— Faceci to świnie! — oznajmił Dean głośno, po czym nie czekając na reakcję brata, przemaszerował przez pokój, po drodze zrzucając z nóg szpilki, i zatrzasnął się w łazience.

Sam wahał się przez moment, czy nie powinien podążyć za nim i upewnić się, że nic mu nie jest, kiedy jednak zza drzwi dobiegła go seria przekleństw na makijaż, którego najwyraźniej nie dało się zmyć przy pomocy wody, uznał, że lepiej będzie dać bratu trochę przestrzeni.

Gdy już niemalże się uspokoił i zaczął naprawdę koncentrować się na researchu, z łazienki doszła go kolejna, jeszcze dobitniejsza wiązanka przekleństw, a potem stłumiona i jakby nieśmiała prośba.

— Sammy, mógłbyś przynieść apteczkę z impali? Kluczyki leżą koło telewizora.

Młodszy Winchester natychmiast zerwał się z miejsca i w ułamku sekundy znalazł się przy drzwiach.

— Dean, co ci jest? Jesteś ranny? Ktoś ci coś zrobił? — pytał pospiesznie, zdając sobie sprawę, że brzmi przy tym jak matka kwoka.

Dean jednak najwyraźniej nie był w nastroju, by się z niego nabijać ani irytować się jego dociekaniami.

— Nieee — odparł powoli, jakby z namysłem. — Z tego, co wiem, to chyba normalne… Masz tę apteczkę?

Sam ociągał się przez chwilę, w końcu jednak odpowiedział bratu, że już po nią idzie, i całkiem skołowany, opuścił pokój. Kiedy wrócił, przywitała go absolutna cisza. Zapukał ostrożnie do łazienki, a Dean wychylił się, bez słowa odebrał od niego apteczkę i zatrzasnął drzwi z powrotem, nim Sam zdążył się odezwać. Młodszy Winchester stał jeszcze przez dobrą minutę w tym samym miejscu, w końcu jednak wzruszył ramionami i odszedł spod łazienki. Wiedział, że i tak nic nie wyciągnie z Deana siłą, a jeśli jego brat był chory lub ranny, i tak nie zdoła tego ukryć. Może i twarz miał inną niż zazwyczaj, ale zachowywał się wciąż jak facet, którego Sam znał lepiej niż kogokolwiek innego na świecie.

Dean opuścił łazienkę po dobrym kwadransie, nadal bez słowa, i od razu położył się do łóżka, odwracając się tyłem do brata. Sam odczekał chwilę, by nie wzbudzać podejrzeń, po czym ruszył do opuszczonego przez brata pomieszczenia. Postarał się, by narobić dostatecznie dużo hałasu przy podnoszeniu deski klozetowej, następnie usiadł i po cichu sięgnął po pozostawioną na brzegu wanny apteczkę. Na szczęście to on zazwyczaj zajmował się uzupełnianiem zapasów, bez trudu zauważył więc, że brakowało części środków opatrunkowych. Głośno wciągnął powietrze i rozejrzał się w poszukiwaniu kolejnych śladów. Dopiero po chwili zauważył parę świeżo wypranych damskich majteczek wiszącą na uchwycie od prysznica. Sam nie był głupi, a do tego mieszkał przez pewien czas z dziewczyną, więc widok ten nie był mu całkowicie obcy i wreszcie naprowadził go na właściwy trop.

Znalazł względnie czysty ręcznik, zwilżył go wodą — ciepłą, nie gorącą, tak jak pamiętał — i zaniósł go bratu.

— Masz, przyłóż sobie do brzucha. Jess to pomagało.

Dean posłał mu spojrzenie przepełnione jednocześnie wdzięcznością i żądzą mordu. Tylko on jeden potrafił dokonać czegoś takiego, stwierdził Sam z rozbawieniem, wracając do swojej pracy, nad którą nareszcie mógł się spokojnie skoncentrować.

* * *

— Jak one to znoszą, Sammy? — jęczał Dean od samego rana, bez apetytu grzebiąc widelcem w talerzu owsianki, którą Sam przygotował na śniadanie. — Ja nie chcę być już kobietą, mam dość! Czego one mogą, cholera, jeszcze chcieć? Kiecka nie, fryzjer nie, facet nie. Na ich miejscu życzyłbym sobie, żeby ewolucja wyeliminowała zjawisko okresu, ale najwyraźniej to też nie to. Przecież tak się nie da żyć!

Młodszy Winchester wzruszył ramionami.

— Nie widziałem, żeby którakolwiek kobieta jęczała tak jak ty, więc najwyraźniej jakoś sobie radzą — odparł bezlitośnie. — Wróćmy do fabryki. Wybacz, ale chwilowo to jakby nieco bardziej pilne. Tobie się nic nie stanie, jak jeszcze parę dni pochodzisz w staniku. A więc. Tych trzech zabitych robotników to nasze najlepsze przypuszczenie. Niestety dwóch zostało skremowanych, bo i tak za wiele po nich nie zostało, więc spalenie zwłok nie pomoże, musimy tam wrócić i jeszcze raz pomyszkować.

— Teraz? — Dean brzmiał, jakby brat oczekiwał od niego co najmniej tańca na linie nad przepaścią, której dnem płynęła rzeka pełna krokodyli.

— A wolisz po zmroku? Dean, jeśli nie dasz rady, to powiedz, pojadę sam.

— Niedoczekanie twoje — prychnął starszy Winchester w odpowiedzi i energicznym ruchem podniósł się od stołu, tylko nieznacznie się przy tym krzywiąc.

* * *

Początkowo szło całkiem nieźle. Najwyraźniej odrobina środków przeciwbólowych i nieco większa dawka ruchu wyszły Deanowi na dobre, bo kiedy dotarli na miejsce, starszy Winchester odzyskał już energię i dobry nastrój. A potem pojawiły się duchy i stało się coś dziwnego.

Dean wycelował nabitą solą strzelbę w widmowego robotnika, po czym zawahał się i opuścił ją, nie oddawszy strzału. Sam zmarszczył brwi i natychmiast wskoczył przed brata, by go osłonić, przekonany, że temu najzwyczajniej w świecie zmiękło ostatnimi czasy serce. Dean jednak stanowczo oparł mu rękę na ramieniu i pociągnął w tył, uniemożliwiając mu oddanie celnego strzału.

— Czekaj, Sammy. Spójrz na niego, on nas wcale nie atakuje.

Sam nieufnie przyjrzał się duchowi, wciąż pamiętając cegły latające w powietrzu, gdy byli tu poprzednim razem, oraz zwłoki dwójki nastolatków z roztrzaskanymi głowami znalezione tu dwa tygodnie wcześniej.

— Mam wrażenie, że on próbuje nam coś powiedzieć — zgodził się niechętnie po dłuższej chwili.

Duch entuzjastycznie pokiwał głową. Następnie odwrócił się do łowców plecami i polewitował w głąb budynku.

— Mam nadzieję, że to nie jest pułapka — mruknął Sam pod nosem, kiedy obaj ruszali jego śladem.

Zjawa poprowadziła ich do ogromnej hali, która według notatek sporządzonych przez Sama była miejscem katastrofy sprzed lat. Tu duch zatrzymał się i rozpoczął odgrywać jakąś groteskową pantomimę.

Bracia spojrzeli po sobie.

— Rozumiesz coś z tego? — spytał Sam, marszcząc brwi.

Dean zawahał się, po czym podszedł bliżej.

— Zwolnij, stary. Po kolei — powiedział zupełnie tak, jakby rozmawiał z kumplem od kieliszka, a nie potencjalnie niebezpieczną zjawą.

— Zastanawiam się, gdzie są pozostali dwaj — mruknął Sam.

Na dźwięk jego słów duch tryumfalnie uniósł widmową dłoń, po czym wskazał na niego palcem, wyraźnie każąc mu stanąć w określonym miejscu. Młodszy Winchester nie był pewien, czy dobrze robi, ostatecznie jednak posłuchał. Przynajmniej ten z ektoplazmatycznych robotników wydawał się całkiem nieszkodliwy, a do tego wyglądał na szczerze zdeterminowanego, by coś im przekazać.

Ustawiwszy Sama w wybranym z sobie tylko znanych przyczyn miejscu, duch przerzucił się na Deana. Młodszy Winchester tymczasem uważnie rozejrzał się wkoło i powoli coś zaczęło mu świtać.

— Czekaj, tu stała ta maszyna, która eksplodowała, prawda? — O mało co nie dodał „zabijając waszą trójkę", doszedł jednak do wniosku, że nawet najłagodniejszego ducha lepiej nie drażnić bez potrzeby.

Zjawa energicznie pokiwała głową.

Sam zastanawiał się przez moment.

— Czyli ja i mój… moja siostra stoimy tam, gdzie wtedy ty i twój kumpel? — domyślił się.

Duch potwierdził kolejnym skinieniem, obchodząc ich dookoła.

— A ten trzeci? — wtrącił Dean.

Robotnik wskazał na siebie.

— Ty jesteś tym trzecim? — usiłował zgadywać dalej Sam.

Zapytany potrząsnął głową i wycelował palec w Deana.

— Moja siostra jest tam, gdzie stałeś ty podczas wybuchu, a ty jesteś na miejscu tego trzeciego? — Tym razem sam wyraz twarzy zjawy wystarczył za potwierdzenie.

Duch stał chwilę bez ruchu, jakby chciał mieć pewność, że oczy Winchesterów zwrócone są na niego, po czym zaczął demonstrować jakąś czynność. Tym razem to Dean domyślił się pierwszy.

— Ten trzeci zmajstrował coś przy maszynie i dlatego ona wybuchła! — oznajmił tryumfalnie.

Zjawa wyglądała, jakby miała ochotę go ucałować, co zdaniem Sama dało się wytłumaczyć jedynie faktem, że jego brat był w tej chwili naprawdę zgrabną i ponętną dziewczyną, nawet jeśli odzianą w nieco za duże męskie ciuchy.

— Rozumiesz, Sam? — kontynuował tymczasem starszy Winchester — To dlatego dwóch zostało skremowanych, bo zostały z nich marne szczątki, a ten trzeci nie. Bo stał dalej i to on spowodował wybuch. Pewnie po prostu nie zdążył odejść, bo wszystko eksplodowało wcześniej, niż się spodziewał!

— To znaczy, że musimy tylko spalić zwłoki tego trzeciego i wszyscy stąd odejdą? — podsumował Sam, łypiąc przy tym pytająco na ich widmowego przewodnika. Ten wzruszył ramionami. — Nie jesteś pewien? No trudno, spróbujemy. Od czegoś trzeba zacząć.

— Czyli wygląda na to, że praca nad moją klątwą znowu schodzi na dalszy plan — mruknął Dean pod nosem.

— Daję słowo, odkąd zmieniłeś płeć, stałeś się jeszcze bardziej marudny — skomentował Sam, odwracając się w stronę wyjścia. Kątem oka dostrzegł jeszcze, jak ich zaprzyjaźniony duch podskakuje i ostrzegawczo macha rękami, po czym pchnięty przez Deana, poleciał na ziemię, a tuż nad jego głową świsnęła cegła.

— Sorry, stary, ale musimy cię tu na trochę zostawić — rzucił starszy Winchester przez ramię do widmowego robotnika, jednocześnie pomagając Samowi wstać, i obaj bracia ruszyli pędem w stronę drzwi.

— Panie przodem — rzucił Sam tylko odrobinę kpiąco, gdyż tak naprawdę, świadom nieco gorszej obecnie kondycji brata, nie chciał zostawiać go w tyle. I przez tę właśnie troskę to on pozostał w budynku, kiedy ciężkie, okute metalem wrota zatrzasnęły się z hukiem tuż przed jego nosem.

— Sammy! — zawołał Dean, napierając na drzwi, ale te nie ustąpiły.

— Chyba nic z tego — odkrzyknął mu młodszy Winchester, gorączkowo sprawdzając okna. — Musisz jechać na cmentarz i spalić zwłoki! Dokładną lokalizację grobu masz w notatkach, które zostawiłem w impali.

— Poradzisz sobie? — odparł Dean z niepokojem, wciąż nie ruszając się od wejścia.

Cegły chwilowo przestały lecieć w jego stronę, Sam mógł więc nieco spokojniej ocenić sytuację.

— Powinno być okej. Mam broń i dwóch widmowych sojuszników, a on jest tylko jeden. Ale lepiej się pospiesz!

Cisza, która mu odpowiedziała, była najlepszym dowodem na to, że Dean raz w końcu postanowił go posłuchać bez protestowania.

* * *

— Czemu tyle ci to zajęło? — spytał Sam z irytacją, rozcierając obolałe od celnie rzuconej cegły ramię.

Spędził ładnych parę godzin na zabawie w kotka i myszkę z rozwścieczoną zjawą, wyczerpując przy tym cały zapas solnej amunicji, i gdyby nie pomoc dwóch pozostałych duchów, mogłoby się to źle dla niego skończyć. Gdy trzej robotnicy dosłownie rozpłynęli się w powietrzu, po prostu osunął się na ziemię jak szmaciana lalka i siedział tak praktycznie bez ruchu aż do powrotu Deana. Nic więc dziwnego, że choć od początku zdawał sobie sprawę, że jego brat może w swoim obecnym stanie kopać wolniej niż zazwyczaj, nie potrafił ukryć zniecierpliwienia.

Dopiero po chwili dotarło do niego, że stojąca przed nim zziajana i utytłana błotem od stóp do głów postać była jak najbardziej płci męskiej.

— Dean?!

Starszy Winchester wyszczerzył zęby.

— Sam do końca nie wiem, jak to się stało, ale tak. Zaklęcie Trickstera przestało działać. Znów jestem facetem!

— Jak to nie wiesz? Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że jesteś pierwszym facetem, który odkrył, czego pragną kobiety, ale zrobiłeś to całkiem przypadkiem i nie masz pojęcia jak?

Dean wzruszył ramionami i przysiadł koło brata.

— Nie wiem, Sammy. Myślę, że chodzi o to, że one pragną, żebyśmy je docenili. Przyznali, że wcale nie są taką słabą płcią, jak się nam chłopom wydaje. Bo to było tak. Kopałem tę przeklętą dziurę. Wszystko mnie bolało, ręce, plecy. Nawet brzuch znowu zaczął. Cholera, rozkopałem w życiu setki grobów i nigdy nie szło tak ciężko jak dzisiaj. Gdyby nie ty, rzuciłbym to w diabły i poszedł na piwo. Ale czas uciekał, wiedziałem, że duch chce cię dorwać, więc walczyłem dalej. I wtedy przyszła mi na myśl mama. Ona i wszystkie te łowczynie, które robią dokładnie to samo. Zabijają potwory, ratują ludzi, walczą ze złem i wykopują kości z grobów. A w międzyczasie jeszcze czasem rodzą i wychowują dzieci. Gotują, piorą, właściwie to nawet opiekują się swoimi chłopami. I nie przeszkadza im wcale fakt, że są od nas mniejsze, że mają biust, że czasem okres i te cholerne skurcze. Widziałeś „Buffy: Postrach wampirów"? One potrafią robić to wszystko nawet w wąskiej miniówie i szpilkach! I robią to zupełnie normalnie, wcale przy tym nie narzekając. Mówię ci, stary, baby są znacznie bardziej _badass_ , niż nam się zdaje! Nie tylko nie są słabsze od nas, ale zaczynam mieć wrażenie, że są nawet silniejsze. No i tak sobie myślałem, kopiąc tę diabelną dziurę, aż tu nagle PYK! I znowu byłem sobą!

Sam potrząsnął głową z mieszaniną podziwu i rozbawienia.

— Wiesz, nigdy bym o tym nie pomyślał, ale chyba masz rację — przyznał, czując, jak uchodzi z niego powoli cały stres.

— Tak? — Dean uniósł brew, a następnie odwrócił się do niego tyłem. — To teraz bądź tak miły i pomóż mi rozpiąć ten cholerny stanik.

KONIEC


End file.
